


Coffee? Toast?

by Beau_bie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: The aftermath of a work party.





	Coffee? Toast?

Hux reaches out, eyes still closed, in an attempt to pet Millicent, his cat who always lies next to him with the anticipation of springing off the bed like it's a diving board at the first sign of life from Hux's sleeping form, in hopes of procuring food.

However his hand lands on an empty space. He frowns and opens his eyes. He instantly realised that this room does not look like his bedroom. The furniture that he can see from the bed is all black, probably from IKEA, the walls are a depressing dark grey and the floorboards are scuffed and worn looking.

He suddenly feels panic rising in his gut. Who's house is this? He rolls over to face Ben Solo, who's looking at him with a soft expression, one he isn't used to seeing on his face. Ben Solo is the moody son of their boss, Han Solo.

This is bad.

Hux realises how much worse this situation is, when the realisation that they've had sex dawns on him. He can tell. He knows that Ben's cock was inside him just a few hours ago, and that fills him with shame.

How impulsive must drunk Hux have been to think having a one night stand with Ben Solo was a good idea?

"Good morning," Ben says tentatively. "Can I get you coffee? Toast?"

Hux is dumbfounded. He doesn't know how to respond. He doesn't even know what to say. Does he just say yes and gather his belongings and leave through a window? Does he say yes and join Ben for breakfast? No seems harsh, as does leaving through the window, so he just nods.

"You're quiet today," Ben says, his tone still soft as he climbs out of bed.

Hux gets a nice view of Ben's cock, and a warm feeling pools in his belly. His body knows that cock was satisfying. His body wants it again. His body wants Ben to fuck him into this soft, sagging mattress. He feels the heat rise to his face.

Ben pulls his underwear on. "Black coffee?" he offers.

"Um, that would be great," Hux replies.

"Stay put, I'll bring it up."

Hux knows he's made a big mistake. A huge mistake. If word got out that he fucked Ben Solo and his betraying body liked it, he would be more ostracised than he already was. No one in the factory liked him presently, or at any time in the past.

This was not going to help him at all.

Ben returns several minutes later holding an old timey looking serving tray. It looks heavy and is made out of real wood. "How are you feeling?" he asks, almost cautiously, like he's expecting Hux to snap, to tell him to fuck off, or perhaps he might be expecting Hux to gush out a compliment along the lines of 'wow Ben Solo, last night was just amazing!'. 

Hux slowly sits up as though he had been brought back to life. "I don't know how to answer that one."

"I'm sorry?" He moves slowly around the other side of the bed, watching Hux as if he is a timid wild animal about to flee. An animal he wants to tame. To nurture. He carefully sets the tray between them, and sits himself down.

He looks at Hux, and Hux instantly recognises regret in Ben's features, uncertainty, his cheek twitches with anxious tick.

"I didn't know what you wanted on your toast so I just put butter," he says softly.

It's so unlike Ben, the soft tender voice Ben uses. Hux finds it lovely, but he would never admit it.

"Thank you," he finally responds.

"Um... there's also no sugar in your coffee. Thannison told me you hate sugar in your coffee. Hope that's true."

"When were you two talking about my coffee habits?" he asks. He couldn't imagine that being a topic of interest in the lunchroom, unless of course it was along the lines of 'if Hux put sugar in his coffee, it might just sweeten him up', a line he had heard hundreds of times.

"At work one day. One of the guys went out and got coffee for everyone. Thannison gave him your order, seeing as you two work close together."

Hux definitely didn't remember that day. "No, I can't recall it." He was everyone's least favourite person. Leaving out his coffee would have been a simple oversight. One coffee missing? Nothing. Inconsequential.

"Sorry."

He shrugs. What is there to say? I'm not surprised? If they'd gotten me a coffee they would have filled it with arsenic anyway. "What's done is done."

Ben hums. "I suppose so." He picks up his own coffee and takes a sip. "You can eat and drink too. Please."

Hux nods, picks up the coffee and takes a long sip. It's only just hot, but it's smooth and rich. Of course Ben would probably buy expensive coffee beans and have a fancy machine downstairs. He sets it down, and looks at the toast and the apple. He raises a brow, carefully picks up the apple only to realise it's been perfectly sliced. He sets the apple back in the little bowl and picks up a slice. He hears the crisp sound as he bites it, the sweetness of the flesh. It's possibly the most delicious apple he has ever eaten. Of course Ben eats only delicious and crisp apples. He looks at Ben who is finishing his toast. He flashes Hux an awkward half smile. 

"How is it?" he asks.

Hux nods. "It's good, thank you."

Ben fidgets with the corner of the blanket, tying a knot in it, untying it, tying it again. "Can I get you anything else?"

Hux shakes his head. An explanation, perhaps, Ben Solo? A single reason why this happened, please? But instead he stays silent, eating another slice of apple, wondering if Ben is also sick of having Hux in the factory and laced his breakfast with arsenic.

Ben slowly, almost methodically eats every slice of his apple, just the first 'crunch' is heard with each piece.

Hux leaves the now cold toast, and half his apple.

"Are you going to eat that?" Ben asks.

Hux shakes his head. "No, I'm full."

Ben just nods before eating Hux's leftovers too.

Hux decides it really is now or never. "What happened last night?" he asks.

Ben frowns. "So... you don't remember? Fuck," he sighs, closing his eyes, undoubtedly in thought.

"I think I got really drunk," Hux offers

Ben looks down at the tray between them, his eyelashes thick, dark, long. Hux is sure they're soft, they'd feel like butterfly wings against his cheek.

"I was drunk too. But perhaps not as drunk as you," he says softly. "I don't know. I saw you last night... and you just looked more beautiful than I'd ever seen you. I couldn't stop staring all night. Then you came over to me, told me that you thought I looked glamorous in my suit, like an old time movie star. You said you were glad that I left my tie at home, but I explained that was my bad when I rushed out the door last minute."

Hux felt his cheeks heat up. He remembered Ben looking flawless. But Ben always looked flawless. He looked flawless now, in bed with his hair a mess, sitting cross-legged while eating Hux's soggy, overly buttered toast.

"I invited you back to mine for a drink, you agreed, we left the party early. When we arrived back here, I went down on you and you said you wanted to fuck me, so... we had sex. I'm um... I'm sure you realised that. Although you didn't technically fuck me. I fucked you while you begged for it to be harder."

At this point he is sure his whole body is red with shame. "I'm sure I begged for your cock the whole time too." 

"You did."

"Shameful," he sighs.

"Do you regret this?" Ben asks softly, oh so softly, finally looking up to make eye contact.

Hux leans against the bed head.

This was what he always wanted. What he craved. What he fantasized about. Ben Solo fucking him into the mattress. Hard. Unrelenting. Ben with his strong arms, muscular body and plush lips all over him.

But this wasn't how he envisioned it. He didn't think he would be drunk out of his mind after a work party.

Shameful.

"Do you?" Ben repeats, his tone a little more forceful.

"No," Hux replies, and it's just above a whisper.

"Do you?" Ben asks again. Hux is sure Ben wants him to say it loud enough so everyone within a mile radius can hear it like they most likely heard him beg for Ben's cock all night.

"No, I don't."

Ben looks relieved. So relieved. He doesn't say another word for some time. Finally, he looks at Hux. "I'm glad. I'm sorry for the shock this morning."

Hux nods. "It's fine. I should get home," he adds, starting to get out of the bed.

"Is there someone waiting for you there?" Ben asks apprehensively, as if someone would actually like Hux enough to live with him, especially when Ben knows how much he is reviled at work.

"Millicent. My cat." He slowly stands up, looking for his clothes on the floor.

Ben climbs out of bed. "Um, come with me," he says, his footsteps silent on the floorboards.

Hux follows behind him, his footsteps not silent like Ben's. The floor squeaks and creaks under him.

Ben leads him to the living room. There are wine glasses and shot glasses still sitting on the coffee table. "We started here," he says softly, picking Hux's clothes from the floor.

Hux takes them gratefully. "Looks like I was excited to get started," he says, embarrassed. He sets his clothes out on the lounge and slowly dresses himself.

"I may have unintentionally coerced you. I told you I thought you were beautiful. You said I was the only person who ever used that to describe you. Then I went down on you on the lounge."

"Classy."

Ben smiles rather shyly. It doesn't really suit him, his expression usually ranging from neutral to angry, but it's a smile, and Hux can appreciate that. He wonders how many other people have been lucky enough to see that smile.

"But," Hux says, his hand resting on Ben's cheek. "Did you kiss me first, or go straight to oral?"

Ben blushes, the apples of his cheeks look almost rouged. "I went straight down on you. I've wanted to do that for some time," he admitted.

Hux raises a brow. "Really?"

Ben just nods as if it's the most logical answer in the world. "Of course. I've been attracted to you since the day I met you."

"Ben, that was like ten years ago."

"Good things take time," he shrugs, as if no time has passed. "So, if you're not upset at me, can we meet again?"

Hux raises a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. "For sex?"

"I was thinking for dinner," Ben smiles, resting his hand on Hux's lower back. "Can I kiss you?"

"You may," Hux says. He really doesn't regret a single thing.


End file.
